Semiei's diary
by AkumaXAi
Summary: just another day watching over Ritsuka in the shadows But you should try to be more careful someone might catch you.../ COMPLETE
1. just another day at the park

_**Hello there!**_

_**This fan fic is a Semiei centric**_

_**Many people make Semiei out to be all possesive but thats not true.....ish?**_

_**Well this sory is just about Semiei writing in his journal while he watches his brother from afar.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------**_

_'He seems so happy now.' I wrote as I looked at my brother from the corner of my eye. _

_Ritsuka. My little brother who use to cling to me everywhere we went together, Who use to shower with me if he wasn't sleepy yet, Who use to sleep with me when ever mother delivered her daily beatings or sometimes he'll just stay there for the night._

_'He's seems to have trust worthy friends but they aren't to bright. Especially the girl,' I wrote as I saw him walking out the school building with his two friends._

_Women are decietful people. They'll go against in a second if they want to. Just like Misaki. My so called mother._

_Semiei chocked on the word. How can Ritsuka call her that after all he's been through. The one thing Misaki actually did right for me was give birth to Ritsuka now you break him and make him feel unworthy of calling you mother._

_Soubi standing at the corner waiting for Ritsuka gives him a kiss on the cheek when he approaches. Ritsuka allows it and holds his hand while walking home. Then suddenly when he was about to leave home he heard it the words that Ritsuka will always say when he didn't need._

_''C'mon let's go make memories together''_

_Semiei closed his eyes and prayed for Ritsuka safety as he left the tree with a satisfied look._

_Thats all I wanna do right now_

_**--------------------------------------------------------**_

_**yay! Done with this chapter**_

_**Warning if i ever do a second chapter you Soubi fans may not like me since i will be insulting him multiple times**_

_**Remember Review means love**_

_**Love Melissa**_


	2. the lone flower

**Here's the 2nd chapter to Semiei's diary. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Loveless if I did I would let Semiei and Ritsuka live together peacefully.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_''Misaki why would you do this if you love me?'' Semiei wrote as he saw the horrifying events unfolding in front of his eyes._

_Ritsuka is a lone flower_

_never to be loved, Never to be cared for_

_loveless is the name he goes by and for that_

_that is how he shall be treated_

_Love, Nesei_

_''Why would you write such a thing? You need to be punished for what you do.'' Semiei said to himself_

_''Ritsuka the lone flower? It actually fits him but he deserves much better. Much better then me that is''_

_Semiei looked in Ritsuka's room to see a crying Ritsuka in the arms of a comforting Soubi._

_Soubi?_

_''Why does it seem like him and Ritsuka are in tune with each others feelings yet the bond is false?''_

_''The bond that I created so I could watch Ritsuka peacefully but knowing if I ever come back that bond will be destroyed.''_

_''Why do I make you suffer so much yet you shrugg it off as if it was nothing.''_

_Soubi is a little puppy looking for a master_

_You are his master yet you abanndon him_

_you scar him, you break him, you give him to your brother_

_Yet the minute you show your face he'll run to you as if nothing happened_

_Soubi is as filthy as a mutt and Ritsuka is no better you should leave them be_

_You WAS his master. You have better things to attend to._

_Love, Nesei_

_''It's as if your asking to be punished'' Semiei said with a smirk._

_It's true Semiei never did think highly of Soubi but right now he's his only hope for Ritsuka to maintain a good life._

_''Semiei?'' A small voice called out from the darkness of Ritsuka's room._

_Semiei turned around with a smirk knowing his brother was just talking in his sleep._

_Semiei walked inside the room as the moonlight engulfed him in light._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Yay! Done with this chapter **

**The 3rd chapter might be the last but I will try to prolong it if I dont get writers block**

**Peace^^**


	3. The room I'll never forget

_**Hey there!**_

_**I know I did NOT Update for like the longest but school caught back up with me -_-**_

_**So Here's the third chapter. Did not write before because I was like had a SUPER writers block as to what to do with Semiei and Ritsuka**_

_**But I Finally got to write it and I hope you enjoy!**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Sitting there looking at Ritsuka was pure haven to me. The way he slept always make's me smile with joy._

_Curled up into a small little ball. His ears twitching every time there was a slight breeze. His tail wraped around his body as if it was protecting him._

_I knew all I could do was watch. I knew Ritsuka was not mine's to hold anymore to, To tell him everything was okay, to comfort when Mother was beating him_

_'' What can I do to help you when I can't even be with you '' Semiei asked himself outloud_

_'' Your not coming back Semiei? '' A small voice asked._

_Semiei looked up and saw his little brother- His Ritsuka -Staring at him big purple eyes from his bed._

_Semiei looked away from him ashmed to even be in his brother's eye sight. He knew he was not good enough for Ristuka. He was the one Ritsuka always looked up to and thought was perfect but now Semiei did not only leave Ritsuka but put him in danger too. He did not want to be near Ritsuka or even look at him for anger towards himself and anger towards Ritsuka for always thinking he was going to be there all the time._

_Then he felt arms wrap around his neck clinging and felt like they never were going to let go._

_'' Semiei, Your really here your not some dream or illusion are you? '' Ristuka asked touching Semiei's cheek._

_Semiei took Ritsuka's hand and gave it a light peck_

_'' Am sorry Ritsuka '' He beganed but then he was cut off by Ritsuka's lips claiming his_

_Semiei just sat there not doing anything while Ritsuka kissed him. He can feel all the emotions running around in his head._

_Confusion, hurt, love, and a pinch of anger._

_All these feelings he can feel just by this one simple kiss from a 12 year old boy._

_He felt tears forming in the corner of his eyes. Him, His older brother that was suppose to be there for him every time made his little brother suffer like this, Made him cry and wonder when his older brother was coming back fully knowing he might not._

_Soon the tears started to fall and Ritsuka's also as the two brothers weeped silently at what they have both lost._

_In the room which held the most memories _

_Semiei's old bedroom_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Omg am horrible!**_

_**This actually had me tearing too :'(**_

_**Now am all depressed *sigh***_

_**I blame you guy's you make me continue this sad sad tale about two beutiful brother's but sadly that was the last chapter**_

_**If you get on your knees and beg I might write a sequel**_

_**No JK but might depending if I get into it **_

_**Remember to look on my page for updates on any stories i might be writing soon!**_


	4. the letter

Chapter 3 and possibly..... the last one!!!

Am not sure how I wanna end it but for now enjoy this chapter while you can

**Disclaimer: I do not own loveless and sadly never will**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Ritsuka_

_Did you know that when you touch a plant it speeds up their growth?_

_Well the same goes for us humans_

_Soon Soubi and you will grow closer and that missing piece in your heart will fill_

_and once you and Soubi finally complete your bond you will not need me any more_

_''Semiei I wont forget about you! No one can never take your place.'' Ritsuka Cried as he read the letter Semiei left on his desk._

_Semiei watched his brother curl up on the floor holding the letter close to his heart._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Super short I know!_

_Maybe I should end it like this_

_Or maybe I should make another chapter to show what happened while they were in the bedroom_

_Honestly I had no idea what to write for it so I might write what happend in bedroom_

_But I have writers block X(_

_Ohhhhh maybe It should be a lemon!_

_God so many things going through my head I need my your help!_

_Tell me what you think I should do X)_

_**Peace^^**_


End file.
